Minha libido e um mosquito
by entlzab
Summary: Há pecados que não se pode evitar quando a libido explode num zumbido de mosquito.


Título: Minha libido e um mosquito  
Autor: Entl-Zh'a  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Drama, Suspense  
Classificação: NC-17, adulto, acima de 18  
Personagens ou Casais: HP/DM,HP/DM/SS  
Resumo: Há pecados que não se pode evitar quando a libido explode num zumbido de mosquito.  
Spoilers: Imensos para o Half-Blood Prince. Você foi avisado.  
Disclaimer: Não, continuam não sendo meus, são da Madame Rowling, mulher má, cruel e desconsiderada que faz os melhores personagens matarem velhinhos sábios em torres altas...  
Alertas: Spoilers, uai! Um, e threesome. E imaginação superativa.  
Avisos: Feita para o desafio de novembro da LJ-Comm fanficbr: Pecados Mortais. Vagamente inspirado no filme _Seven_.  
Agradecimento: Eterno. Às pessoas maravilhosas que me deram força na fic – as betas Bela-chan e Lilibeth, a lili-beta.  
Notas 1: Sim, crédito para o Nirvana, um dos meus mais recentes dinossauros  
Notas 2: Contém uma receita de Profiteroles Slytherin

**Minha libido e um mosquito**

Severus Prince Snape era um homem infeliz e mal-humorado, e toda Hogwarts sabia disso. Era opinião corrente entre os alunos que, se Severus Snape trepasse regularmente, seu humor certamente melhoraria.

Mas Severus jamais saberia se esse pressuposto era verdadeiro, porque ele não trepava. Em primeiro lugar, porque não tinha tempo. Entre enfrentar sete turmas e cumprir seus deveres de espião, seu tempo livre para perseguir uma vida sexual era virtualmente inexistente. Mesmo que no momento ele estivesse ministrando sua disciplina favorita, pela qual esperava há anos e seu sonho desde que voltara a Hogwarts para lecionar, Severus não era um homem feliz.

Não menos importante, ele tinha que satisfazer a promessa feita a Albus Dumbledore e o Voto Perpétuo feito junto a Narcissa Malfoy. E ficar de olho em Draco.

Não, não era um homem nada feliz.

Em segundo lugar, Severus não trepava porque não tinha com quem fazer isso. Ciente há muito tempo de sua preferência por seu próprio sexo, ele se via dentro de um colégio cheio de meninos e meninas, e ele não era um pedófilo. Portanto, não havia opções de parceiros disponíveis. Juntando-se a falta de tempo crônica às poucas oportunidades para se dedicar à caça de um parceiro adequado às práticas sexuais, ele há muito desistira.

Até porque não valia a pena. Severus se considerava velho, feio, rabugento e pouco atraente. As tentativas de obter conforto sexual seriam pura perda de tempo. Severus sabia que seu destino seria terminar os dias com uma morte violenta, sem ser importante para ninguém, sem ser mais do que uma lembrança desagradável na cabeça das pessoas.

Portanto, não, ele definitivamente não era um homem feliz. Havia quem dissesse que ele jogava essa frustração nos seus alunos em Hogwarts, com suas patrulhas noturnas e vigilância constante. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, Severus sabia que aquilo não era inteiramente verdade. Ele era daquele jeito com os alunos porque aquele era seu jeito de ser. Ele era assim com todo mundo, se as pessoas parassem para perceber. Desagradável, injusto, rabugento, sarcástico e cruel. E o rei das patrulhas noturnas.

Até o dia em que uma dessas patrulhas foi um tiro saído pela culatra.

Passando pelo banheiro feminino do segundo andar, ele ouviu gemidos. A princípio, o fato não chamou a atenção de Severus, pois aquele era o banheiro da Murta que Geme, e naquela hora da noite o fantasma deveria estar gemendo, como de costume, reclamando de sua má sorte na pós-vida.

Mas havia dois tipos diferentes de gemidos no banheiro.

Sorrateiro, Severus procurou fazer o mínimo de barulho para entrar no local, seus atributos de espião contribuindo para que ninguém o ouvisse. Seu olhar varreu rapidamente o banheiro quase abandonado nas altas horas da noite. O local estava na penumbra, a luz suave da lua cheia formando sombras densas e véus etéreos.

E a visão o fez parar de respirar.

Dois corpos nus se entrelaçavam, no chão, deitados em cima de suas vestes de escola. Um era pálido, alvo, totalmente branquinho, mesmo na confusão de cores trazida pela luz do luar e as sombras do banheiro, e o cabelo claro sem deixar dúvida sobre a identidade de um Malfoy legítimo. O outro corpo era rosado, convidativo, os cabelos negros um contraste contra a pele esfogueada pelo desejo, um Harry Potter como Severus jamais vira antes.

Acima dos dois, uma figura vagueava, pairando acima da cena. A Murta que Geme gemia ainda mais alto, aparentemente se masturbando de maneira desavergonhada em pleno ar. Severus não parou para refletir como ela conseguiria alguma sensação sendo um fantasma incorpóreo. Ele estava transfixado, olhando os dois adolescentes.

Pot – ou melhor, _Harry_, (já que ele não poderia chamá-lo apenas pelo sobrenome naquela posição) tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, dando livre acesso a Draco para lamber e mordiscar-lhe o pescoço atraente e incitante, soltando sons mal-abafados. O Slytherin, por sua vez, insinuava a mão a capturar a ereção rosada de Harry. Mesmo na penumbra, Severus reparou que o membro ereto brilhava na mão de Draco, lubrificado por seus próprios sucos. O garoto da casa das serpentes também tinha uma ereção respeitável, a cabeça num tom rosa mais claro do que a de Harry. Ambas eram capazes de fazer qualquer um salivar.

Severus sabia que era errado. Ele deveria estar dando-lhes uma reprimenda por estarem fora de suas casas, por estarem engajados em atividades ilegais, por estarem mexendo com uma libido instável. Mas ele não conseguia. Como se estivesse sido atingido por algum feitiço, ele estava petrificado, incapaz de desviar os olhos da cena. Seu coração acelerou-se, ele quase podia sentir suas pupilas se dilatando. Outras partes de seu corpo também reagiram prontamente, traiçoeiras.

A reação se intensificou quando Draco se curvou, deslizando pelo peito de Harry para baixo até abocanhar a dita ereção, causando gemidos mais altos tanto em Harry quanto na Murta, que agora pairava ainda mais próxima aos dois, absorvendo uma visão panorâmica da cena tórrida. Severus só via a parte de trás da cabeça loura, mas ele acompanhava os sons altos no banheiro vazio no meio da noite: Draco primeiro lambeu, depois sugou, mas não demorou a encontrar um ritmo, deslizando os lábios para cima e para baixo, enlouquecendo Harry, que tentava mexer os quadris, os olhos fechados, o rosto crispado de tanto tesão.

Draco virou-se de bruços para ter melhor acesso à ereção de Harry, que já estava quase púrpura de tanto sangue acumulado. Severus continuava a olhar, como se seus pés estivessem pregados no chão. Seu corpo inteiro parecia formigar, a respiração parou e seu cérebro entrou em colapso. Ele queria sentir aquele toque, acariciar aquela pele, agarrar as nádegas de Draco e o pênis de Harry ao mesmo tempo.

De repente, olhos verdes se abriram de supetão, e Severus podia jurar que eles emitiam algum tipo de raio. Porque nunca brilharam tanto. E olhavam diretamente para ele, como se o perfurassem. Severus perdeu a cor. Porque naqueles olhos verdes não havia censura, não havia surpresa, não havia vergonha.

Só luxúria. Desenfreada. Sem limites. Numa intensidade tal que Severus perdeu o ritmo cardíaco e o controle das pernas.

Quando deu por si, estava correndo pelos corredores, rumo às masmorras.

o 0 o

O dia seguinte foi infernal como Snape jamais tinha vivenciado antes. Não que a noite tenha sido melhor.

Em primeiro lugar, porque não houve jeito de ele dormir. Visões fantasmagóricas de penumbras prateadas e esverdeadas, com grandes expansões de pele pálida e partes rosadas perturbavam-lhe o sono, fazendo-o sentir um gosto fresco de pinho nos seus aposentos. Molhado de suor, Severus se virou e revirou na cama, já sem saber sequer se poderia buscar algumas horas de sono, perseguindo apenas um pouco de paz.

Mas no dia seguinte, com aulas duplas Gryffindor-Slytherin, estava claro que paz era o que ele não iria conseguir. Ele mal conseguira encarar os meninos Potter e Malfoy. Dois garotos, era o que eles eram. Por serem apenas dois garotos, não tinham direito de ter peles tão convidativas, imaculadas, pecaminosas.

Severus passou a repetir o mantra na sua cabeça: ele não era pedófilo. Ele não iria molestar seus próprios alunos. Mesmo que eles já tivessem 16 anos e estivessem longe de ser crianças.

Verdade seja dita, os dois não pareciam tentá-lo enquanto se sentavam em locais separados durante a aula, Harry com seus amigos Ron e Hermione, Draco com sua gangue de Slytherins, Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy Parkinson. Inocentemente, faziam seus trabalhos de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas como tinham sido ordenados. Como se fossem alunos normais. _Humpf_, pensou Severus.

Os demais alunos pareciam perceber a ira de seu professor. Gryffindor, sem surpresas, perdeu mais de 20 pontos por conta disso. Não que isso fosse inédito. O estado de nervos interno de Severus, porém, era. Uma turbulência que poucos poderiam imaginar. Ele mal podia conter seu ódio. Pior é que era um ódio contra si mesmo.

No dia seguinte, Severus entrou no Grande Salão após mais uma noite obviamente mal-dormida, com vontade de ter ficado na cama. Aquele dia, felizmente, a maioria das aulas era com Hufflepuffs. Eles eram bem dóceis e obedientes, especialmente se ele desse dois gritos bem-aplicados; eles logo entrariam nos eixos com um estímulo apropriado. E aí Severus poderia curtir um dia praticamente de folga. Sem Gryffindors para atrapalhar.

Pensando bem, ele merecia aquela folga. Albus o estava levando à loucura com todas aquelas exigências, porque o velho sabia que só ele era capaz de fazer o trabalho que precisava ser feito. Não era à toa que ele estava sendo explorado ao limite. Severus pensou, orgulhoso, que ninguém em todo o mundo mágico sabia o que estava para acontecer, quanta responsabilidade e poder ele tinha naquele momento. O Menino de Ouro de Dumbledore não ajudaria em nada. Severus era o melhor. Enganando o Dark Lord há 16 anos, ele tinha que ser nada menos do que o melhor. Profecias deveriam ter sido feitas sobre ele, não sobre um pirralho remelento com um corpo delicioso e perfeito...

Severus interrompeu aquela linha de pensamento. Não, aquilo não daria certo. De novo, ele pensava em Potter. E em Malfoy. Potter com Malfoy. O alvo e o rosado. As ereções impecáveis. As curvas suaves, a pele irrepreensível. Corpos deliciosos, roçando um contra o outro na penumbra.

E o que seus pais diriam se os vissem juntos? Severus reprimiu um sorrisinho sarcástico. James estaria se revirando no túmulo. E Lucius... Provavelmente deserdaria Draco. Seria bem-feito para o moleque. Menino mimado, provavelmente nunca soube o que foi ficar sem ter o que queria desde o minuto que começou a respirar por si mesmo. Não como ele, Severus, que precisou conquistar tudo que teve. Malfoy vivia numa mansão em Wiltshire e Severus tinha um pardieiro em Spinner's End, lugar mal-afamado até por Muggles. Um dia, porém, pensou Severus, ele teria uma mansão como a dos Malfoy. Não, ele teria uma mansão daquelas só para seus serviçais. Ele mesmo usaria uma mansão duas vezes maior. Ele teria tudo que Lucius tinha. Afinal, Lucius estava em Azkaban, de qualquer modo.

Então Severus se deu conta de como suas emoções estavam descontroladas. Seria possível que apenas uma olhada de relance em dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios à solta o deixara assim? O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele parecia sequer saber direito o que se passava à sua volta.

- Severus!

A voz portentosa o chamou de volta à realidade. Horace Slughorn o encarava, intrigado.

- Sim, Horace? Desculpe-me, eu me concentrava em outras coisas.

- Bem se via, meu rapaz, essa sua mente brilhante sempre em ação. Mas eu lhe perguntava se podia nos conceder algumas horinhas de seu tempo esta noite para uma pequena reunião do Slug Club. – Ele gesticulou com as mãos antes que Severus se manifestasse. – Nenhuma ocasião especial, meu rapaz, apenas uma reuniãozinha para os novos integrantes se conhecerem melhor. Encomendei aqueles Profiteroles Slytherin que você tanto aprecia.

Oh, não. Os Profiteroles Slytherin. Eram sua tentação mais forte. Não sabia onde Horace os conseguia, e eles eram únicos. A receita era executada em formato de serpente, com recheio de sorvete de pistache e calda quente de chocolate. Uma orgia de sentidos, um vendaval de requinte em forma de homenagem gastronômica a Salazar Slytherin. Severus os provara durante a adolescência, quando ele mesmo era recém-chegado ao Slug Club, e ficara viciado neles. Não, Severus não se considerava um homem dado aos exageros da mesa, mas nunca conseguira resistir àqueles profiteroles, dos quais se lembrava como se fosse hoje.

- Horace, você não devia. Eu preciso cuidar da silhueta.

- Bobagem, Severus. Você está em plena forma! Então, perto das sete está bom? – Sem dar chance a Severus de recusar, bateu-lhe nas costas, efusivamente. – Excelente, excelente! Como nos velhos tempos!

E saiu, deixando Severus a sonhar com profiteroles enfeitando corpos alvos e rosados com curvas irrepreensíveis e peles impecáveis.

o 0 o

Ele tinha comido demais na festa de Slughorn. Sempre acontecia quando ele se via diante dos Profiteroles Slytherin. E Potter, embora convidado, não tinha aparecido. Draco, por sua vez, que não tinha sido convidado, viera com Zabini. Mas não olhou sequer para Severus. Como se aquela noite do banheiro da Murta simplesmente não tivesse existido. A audácia do moleque!...

Naquela noite, de maneira previsível, Severus consumiu uma grande quantidade de firewhisky antes de decidir finalmente ir para a cama. Ele também sabia que provavelmente aquela seria uma outra noite mal-dormida, com visões obnubiladas de corpos pálidos em posições sensuais mais uma vez a assombrar-lhe a madrugada. Ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, não pôde deixar de observar as sombras que a lareira de seu quarto projetava nas paredes, o jogo de claro e escuro o remetendo à visão fantasmagórica do banheiro do 2º andar.

Pareceu-lhe ter cochilado por apenas alguns minutos. E ele sequer soube dizer direito o que o tinha acordado. Talvez um zumbido de um mosquito. Mas podia ter se passado mais tempo do que apenas uns minutinhos. Porque ele se sentia pesado e lento quando bateram à porta. Como se estivesse sonado, drogado. Definitivamente não estava em condições de receber visitas àquela hora.

Quando abriu a porta, teve a certeza de que não estava em condições de receber _aquelas_ visitas em particular.

- Sr. Potter – A voz não estava um décimo do que normalmente era. – Acredito que já tenha passado da hora de recolher. Se não voltar a seu dormitório em cinco segundos, vai começar a perder pontos para Gryffindor. Sr. Malfoy, o mesmo se aplica ao senhor.

Talvez seu estado alterado tenha sido o motivo da ineficiência de sua voz em produzir o efeito desejado. Harry Potter – com os dois faróis verdes que brilhavam na penumbra – simplesmente avançou, invadindo seu domínio, seus aposentos.

- O senhor não quer realmente dizer isso, quer, Professor? – A voz do rapaz o abalou profundamente. Estaria ele projetando algum tipo de feitiço pela voz?

- Concordo com Potter, senhor – ajuntou Draco Malfoy, também entrando em seus aposentos. – O senhor não quer fazer isso. O senhor quer outra coisa... não quer?

- Eu... Eu...

Ele não conseguia falar. Ele mal conseguia se mexer, em transe.

E por que, por Merlin, ele deixava que eles fizessem isso?

E por que eles não paravam de avançar contra ele?

E aqueles olhares...

Severus tentou recuar, ele até deu alguns passos para trás enquanto Harry deslizava na sua direção, insinuante, os cabelos revoltosos, os olhos como se estivessem prestes a devorá-lo, cheios de uma fome insaciável. Algo não estava certo ali, será que eles tinham lançado algum feitiço? Severus poderia combater uma Maldição Imperius sem problemas, mas se esse fosse o caso... será que ele _queria_ combater tal maldição?

E como Potter de repente retirou as vestes e desabotoava sua camisa, afrouxando a gravata de Gryffindor?

Aquilo tinha que ser algum feitiço. Ou uma poção. Ou talvez os dois fossem Incubi, demônios sexuais masculinos que saíam à noite para ter relações com humanos. Ou meros espíritos. Se bem que eles pareciam ser sólidos o suficiente para não serem confundidos com espíritos. Mas como é que Severus estava todo arrepiado, e sua boca repentinamente estava seca, a garganta parecia não querer emitir sons? Ele não entendia como sua pele parecia estar formigando de desejo, ansiando pelo contato, pela pele dos dois.

Tudo parecia tão surreal. Na penumbra de seu próprio quarto, um sonho entre as sombras.

Instintivamente, Severus recuava à medida que os dois avançavam – Harry à sua frente e Draco pelo lado, cobrindo o flanco esquerdo. E de repente, não soube dizer como, ele estava em seu próprio quarto, a cama batendo contra a parte de trás dos seus joelhos. Num movimento deselegante, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas caiu na cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para manter o corpo erguido e a cabeça de olho nos dois rapazes.

Num movimento rápido, como um felino dando um bote, Harry avançou para cima dele, instalando-se no seu colo, os olhos escuros de tanto desejo, o peito nu. Severus arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a impetuosidade do jovem, que começou a erguer-lhe o camisolão preto.

- Hum... Isso não é bom. Draco, o professor parece meio tenso. Pode me ajudar a deixá-lo mais relaxado?

- Com prazer, Harry. Aliás, com _todo_ o prazer.

O camisolão foi retirado pelos dois e antes que Severus abrisse a boca para protestar, lábios aristocráticos juntaram-se aos seus, fazendo-o soltar um longo gemido – um que ele não sabia se era surpresa, susto ou excitação. Ele estava tão engajado no beijo que não protestou quando mãos por seu corpo retiraram-lhe as roupas de baixo, deixando-o nu em pêlo.

A língua talentosa do jovem Malfoy, aliás, parecia enlouquecê-lo. O rapaz o envolveu em seus braços e ele sentiu outras mãos explorando seu corpo, descendo. Severus nunca tinha sido tão tocado, ainda mais por um toque tão amoroso, tão sensual. Ele se sentia como se estivesse sendo banqueteado, mãos e línguas por tudo quanto era lugar. Rapidamente, ele se sentia esfogueado, especialmente quando Draco pôs-se a passar a língua sobre um mamilo enrijecido e depois usar os dentes para puxar suavemente o botãozinho rijo. Naquele exato instante, Harry lambia a parte interna de suas coxas.

E Severus enlouqueceu. Algo dentro dele simplesmente perdeu contato com a realidade, ainda mais quando Harry passou a lamber sua ereção como se fosse um pirulito particularmente delicioso. Draco subiu na cama e posicionou sua própria ereção, gotejante e imensa, junto aos lábios de seu professor. Severus não precisou de mais nenhuma insinuação: abocanhou o quitute que lhe era oferecido de forma tão libidinosa, envolvendo os lábios na carne rosada.

- Uh, professor... Isso é muito bom... – fez Draco, arfando.

Mesmo que não estivesse com a boca ocupada, Severus teria dificuldade de responder. É que aquele tinha sido o momento em que Harry decidiu sentar-se em cima da ereção de seu odiado professor e passou a cavalgá-la entusiasticamente.

- Oh!... Professor, que delícia!

Severus podia dizer o mesmo, com o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu movimentando-se em seu membro, apertadinho como ele só, parecendo ser quase virgem, ou jamais ter sido penetrado por um homem adulto. Severus enrijeceu-se ainda mais ao imaginar que ele era o primeiro adulto a possuir Harry Potter.

- Draco, ele é enorme! Delícia! Ai, vai me rasgar todo!

- Deixe um pouco para mim, Harry – pediu o jovem Malfoy, movimentando-se na boca de Severus. – Eu quero isso tudo dentro de mim. Se bem que ele chupa muito bem. Acho que vou gozar.

- É bom demais! Eu não vou agüentar! Ele é tão gostoso!

Diante dessa conversa tão cândida e casual, Severus é que estava a ponto de explodir. Mas de repente, tudo mudou.

- Saia daí, Harry. Eu preciso ter esse professor gostoso dentro de mim.

E num movimento rápido, Draco desalojou Harry, que se esparramou na cama, perto da cabeceira, as pernas abertas, a ereção vazando copiosamente. O louro, então, agilmente se colocou de quatro na cama para abocanhar o pênis do amigo. Agarrou-lhe o membro, deu uma lambidinha que fez Harry gemer alto, depois se virou para Severus, rebolando o traseirinho bem-feito:

- Estou pronto para o senhor, professor...

Os olhos cinza pareciam ser prata, de tanto que brilhavam.

Aquilo galvanizou Severus, que imediatamente se colocou em posição atrás do jovem Malfoy e guiou seu pênis túrgido para a entrada rosadinha que dançava à sua frente. Não pela primeira vez ele se perguntou se tudo aquilo um sonho? Se não fosse, como ele teria conseguido penetrá-lo tão profundamente sem qualquer preparação ou lubrificação?

- Isso... Ai...

O gemido de Harry e as ondas de sensação que assaltaram Severus o fizeram se esquecer de todas essas preocupações. Ele simplesmente afundou para dentro de Draco, que estava de quatro na sua frente, a cabeça afundada no meio das pernas de Harry. Por um momento, Severus apenas se deixou ficar dentro de Draco, tão apertado e quente quanto seu parceiro de lascívia. O jovem Malfoy gemeu, reclamando da falta de movimento, mas ele não precisaria ter se preocupado, porque logo Severus estava se movimentando entusiasticamente, no local estreito, quente e convidativo.

Com cada estocada funda e precisa, Draco engolia mais da ereção de Harry, que gemia alto e movimentava os quadris, inebriado de prazer. Draco é que parecia estar no melhor dos dois mundos, seu corpo sendo preenchido dos dois lados, uma sincronia harmônica e inigualável. Mas tudo melhorou ainda mais quando Severus se inclinou e agarrou-lhe o membro enrijecido. Aí Draco era masturbado no ritmo das estocadas do seu professor e no mesmo ritmo a ereção de Harry penetrava-lhe o fundo da garganta.

De repente, tudo entrou em overdose de sensações, que se fundiram como se numa só e se transformaram em nirvana instantâneo. Draco corcoveou, com um gemido abafado por causa do pênis em sua garganta, e seu corpo espasmou quando ele explodiu, lambuzando a mão de Severus.

- Dra...co!...

O grito estrangulado foi de Harry, que tinha as duas mãos na cabeça de Draco, puxando-o para abrir mais de seu pênis, que estava jorrando para dentro da boca do lourinho. Com toda essa energia no ar, é claro que poucos segundo mais tarde, ouviu-se um grito acima de Draco, que sentiu um jato quente o penetrando e o corpo de Severus estremecendo todo antes de cair na cama a seu lado. Draco também se entregou à exaustão e seu corpo se esticou, a cabeça no colo de Harry e Severus o envolvendo.

Nessa posição, os três se aninharam e entregaram-se ao sono.

o 0 o

Mais uma vez, Severus não soube dizer com exatidão o que o acordou. Talvez tenha sido de novo o zumbido do mosquito.

O fato é que ele acordara mais uma vez. Ainda era noite, e havia uma penumbra suave no seu quarto. Severus olhou em volta e não viu ninguém.

Ele estava em sua própria cama, debaixo das cobertas, completamente vestido e composto. Olhando-se com atenção e verificando uma área úmida no seu camisolão de dormir, ele teve que admitir que talvez não estivesse tão composto assim.

Atordoado, sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta mais uma vez. Seu quarto parecia o de sempre, aliás, parecia muito familiar mesmo. Como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido naquela noite. Como se ele não tivesse tido um episódio sexual dos mais excitantes dos últimos 10 anos.

Mas não havia sinal disso.

Teria sido tudo fruto de sua imaginação, de sua mente privada de sono e povoada por imagens sensuais? Ou seria tudo conseqüência de sua lassidão que resultara numa overdose de profiteroles da festa de Slughorn? E por que seu corpo sentia como se tivesse sido possuído sexualmente por dezenas de parceiros, como se tivesse saído de uma orgia de horas e horas de prazer?

Severus cobriu-se de novo e deitou, observando o teto com um sentimento indefinido de dúvida e assombro, com uma pontada de horror. Talvez algo tivesse acontecido, mas talvez só tivesse acontecido na sua imaginação. Como tinha ele sido capaz de cobiçar dois alunos – e como _aqueles_ dois alunos em particular? E como ele tinha se deixado levar para tamanho estado de nervos?

Tinha que ser o estresse das coisas que estavam por vir. Ele olhou para o teto, e esses pensamentos o atormentaram durante muito tempo, afugentando-lhe o sono.

Na penumbra, as sombras o observavam.

Um mosquito descansava.

Esperando até a noite para zunir de novo.

**The end**

**Profiteroles Slytherin**

4 ovos  
60g de manteiga  
1 xícara de farinha  
3/4 de xícara de água  
pitada de sal  
sorvete de pistache

** Modo de Preparo:**  
Coloque em uma panela pequena a água, sal e manteiga. Leve ao fogo e ferva até a manteiga derreter. Retire do fogo e acrescente a farinha de uma só vez, misture bem até alisar a massa e leve ao fogo novamente, mexendo com uma colher de pau até que a massa se desprenda da panela. Retire do fogo e deixe esfriar. Coloque a massa na tigela e comece a bater com uma colher de pau. Acrescente 1 ovo e bata até o ovo estar incorporado, acrescente mais um ovo e bata até incorporar. Faça o mesmo com os ovos restantes. É importante colocar os ovos 1 a 1. Coloque a massa em um saco de confeiteiro com o bico redondo de 1 cm e vá fazendo os profiteroles em uma assadeira, deixando uma distância de 3 cm entre cada um. Para colocar a massa na assadeira faça um movimento circular com 5 cm na base e vá subindo em espiral como se fosse uma cobra enrolada. Asse por cerca de 5 minutos em forno quente, abaixe a temperatura e asse mais 15 minutos. Corte os profiteroles ao meio e recheie com o sorvete de pistache. Regue com calda de chocolate.

_Obs: O sorvete de pistache pode ser substituído por sorvete de creme/pêssego/abacaxi para Profiteroles Hufflepuff ou sorvete de morango/cereja/goiaba para Profiteroles Gryffindor. Ravenclaws, infelizmente, não têm profiteroles._


End file.
